Kataang Week 3
by Humblescribe
Summary: Short fics on 7 prompts, for this year's Kataang Week.
1. Mischief

Mischief

Avatar Aang was quite sure that this was the greatest fun that he was having during the Gaang's travels in the Fire Nation. In fact, he reasoned, he must have a penchant for vandalism somewhere deep down inside. Forget his joy though, there was no telling how huge the repercussions were going to be for this stunt… he could almost imagine the stern disapproval on the faces of the Air Nomad elders already, who had witnessed his crime all the way from the Spirit World. Though it was quite worth it, now that he looked back at the night's events.

Finding out Katara was this mysterious and generous Painted Lady was his first surprise, the second, finding out that she wanted to destroy that factory causing all this pollution. Actually now that he thought about it, his unbidden glee while viewing the factory collapse into a watery grave in a mass of bright, destructive explosions was a surprise, too. He liked irony. Now normally, he expected this of himself. He had always had a side of him, not the Air Nomad traditional and peaceful side, which loved mischief. Lobbing fruit tarts at the elders, causing trouble with Kuzon, joking with Sokka, and so on. It was the reason he got into so many dangerous situations, he guessed. As far back as he could remember he had loved jokes.

But as he and Katara walked back to the tent, still giddy and energized from causing destruction (for the greater good, he reminded himself), he realized that the largest surprise was that Katara loved mischief too! She looked as light-hearted as he was, despite her half-hearted attempts to shush him. In fact, they were still giggling as they turned near the rock to their camp, where they met an unexpected sight: Sokka and Toph! He suddenly realized how foolhardy they were, and immediately went over in his mind what his troublemaking had caused: it had interfered with their travel schedule, caused the Fire Nation to probably retaliate on the town, and worst of all, he had shirked his Avatar's responsibility in a time when it was sorely needed and uncompromisable!

Suddenly, Avatar Aang suddenly thought of finding out Katara's mischievous and impulsive nature away from everyone, just the two of them alone, happy as little children by their impulsive deed, and his incorrigible mind thought that just this once…he didn't regret it at all.


	2. Skin

Skin

The main thing that he noticed about her was her skin. Sure, her eyes were the first thing he saw of her, but after looking, he knew that the main difference between them was their skin color. Whenever he had time for reflection, he would look at himself sometimes, and wonder at this difference. He had pale skin, all Airbenders did. He would see his tattoos curl up his limbs, disappearing into his clothes, the symbol of his culture. Then he thought of Katara. She had dark skin. All the people on both Poles did. They were two people, from different races, who loved one another. He was her first glimpse at the outside world, and of a long-dead race; she the first person he saw after a century-long imprisonment. There is a phrase, skin-deep. So many relationships could be described by it. But he and Katara, it was more than that. Their meeting and loving had not been coincidence, but destined. They loved each other enough to pass their differences. It was true love, their love; _so_ much deeper than skin-deep.

A/N: Sorry, but I forgot the A/N on the 1st chapter. Anyways, I've heard of this week, and its prompts, so I decided to do them for practice. Now, I post them because, why not? More for Kataang. Anyways, this is a good deep-thinking way to end the summer! By the way, this whole fic is late, but I assure you that I did write them on time; I post them late now. Please enjoy my take on the prompts.


	3. Reunion

A/N Thanks for reading. Please do review, since I know my writing would elicit _some_ reaction.

Reunion

_Katara_

It was after Aang had woken up, that I received one of the largest shocks in my life: Aang had ran away! I knew what a weak condition he was in, and I understood about his failure to protect the Earth Kingdom, but this was disastrous! I knew I had to get him back, and fast. How could he just leave us here? He knows that he can't go alone! What if he gets hurt, or captured?

_Sokka_

…You can always tell when Katara is in a mood. I knew her so well that I wasn't surprised when she broke the news about Aang; with signs that large and obvious, the situation had to be dire. It seems that after Aang's fall in Ba Sing Se, Katara has truly realized what Aang meant to her, and she's connected with him so much. You could easily tell how mad she was at Dad, choosing Aang to talk to instead constantly. Now that I mention it, I wish Aang were back. The tension on the boat is getting too thick for me.

_Katara_

I finally confronted Dad about what has been bothering me. I'm glad it went well; that's why we're on Appa now, searching for Aang. It's strange really; I've never felt so empty and worried without him around. He's been there for all my weak moments, to help. And now, he thinks he's failed big-time, and I wasn't there to comfort him more. I mean, he ran off!

_Aang_

Aang saw a shape of an island in the distance. After talking to Roku and Yue, he knows he can't give up. He will need his friends' help, and Katara…he's been wrong. Admit it, you needed her, but ran off on her! He just hopes she can understand now…

--

The rhythmic sound of waves breaking were the only noise heard on the oddly-shaped island during the morning of that cheerful, early, summer day in the Fire Nation. The storm had passed last night, and the sun shone brightly, warming the drenched shores. A lone boy wakes up to his animal friend affectionately licking his face, about to start a new chapter in life. He wonders suddenly… then the silence is broken,"Aang!" You're okay!"

Only the heavens watch the reunion, as the girl embraces the Avatar. They share a look, looking deep into the other eyes, silently forgiving and understanding each other, and all conflict is over. They have found each other again.


	4. Secrets

Secret

He had been attracted in the beginning, sure, but it wasn't until they had gone through some life and death situations when he realized just how much he liked her. And he kept it to himself, his secret. After all, he couldn't tell the "mother" of the group his feelings, right? What if he got rejected? Events and weeks went by. He almost spilled his secret at Aunt Wu's village. He sure didn't succeed there.

A real chance he got with her was in the Cave of Two Lovers. They had kissed for their continued survival, but…that was the best chance he got!

And so it went on. Each day, his feelings intensified, and the secret was harder to keep. He suspected Toph, maybe even Sokka realized this. But they kept his secret, so it was hidden, not out in the world.

It was while unlocking his Water Chakra that Aang fully realized his feelings for Katara. His small feelings had blossomed into love, love of an ancient race transformed, true love, which made him choose her over the safety of the world. When he had to let her go, no feeling in the world could describe his pain. He never got a chance to tell her.

In the last stages of his journey, his secret became bigger and bigger. He knew exactly what he thought of her, and did all he could to get her attention. It just became larger and larger for every minute they spent together, every time he saw her. And it burst out of him on the Day of Black Sun. He was afraid he would die, and the secret with him. So there, a kiss-and the too-large secret was no more. Katara must have been overwhelmed. First oblivious to Aang's intentions, then suddenly have a pressure so great thrust upon her on a second. In this way, the secret was mutually repressed, until the Fire Lord was defeated, when they had time to see: the secret is real. It is alive. It's not mine anymore.

And on that balcony under the sunset, they looked at each other, and without any words said, they knew. They both had the same secret.

A/N: Thanks for reading. If you've read everything so far, you can tell that I enjoy canon. These prompts work well with what we already have, and I just like to make connections. Hope I've captured this prompt well. If I've haven't, or you have questions or anything else, do review.


	5. Passion

Passion

Passion is not Air Nomad culture. It is not befitting an Airbender Master. Passion should not be applied, or describe, in any shape or form, an Airbender. Yet, passion was Aang, and Aang was passion.

After starting his quest a hundred years after his realization of his duty, but suddenly hit with a larger one, he took life on with a passionate attitude, bubbling and jumping with energy. He was fun-loving, cheerful, and loved journeying. But as time went on, as he, his surrogate family and best friends faced dangers, and responsibilities both great, and over time his passionate nature slowly receded out of him. It came to the point when it was not often that he could enjoy himself without attending to his duty, and enthusiasm was replaced with diligence. Time went on, and their journeys widened. Aang matured, and grew in his maturity, knowing he had once been silly, though secretly hoping in his heart for times like back then when enjoying life- secretly liking Katara, going on adventures, and spending time with his friends, were his only cares.

Now, the time has come for a catalyst to be triggered. In Ba Sing Se, with the Gaang reunited, he splits off again- to perform his duty for the rest of the world.

Aang is acutely aware that this is the most important thing he has ever done. It's tedious, reaching inside, forgiving and making right within him. And it is when the night wind gently brushes past him, and the sky is dark and purple, as a great, wonderful event realizes itself.

And then Guru Pathik tells him, as he tries to unlock the secrets of the Avatar State, that Love can never disappear, only be reborn into another love. He reaches, reaches, and sees; all of his race, the proud Air Nomads, and their love. As in reality, the Airbenders disappear one by one, their love remaining and combining into a familiar, common figure…

Katara?

It is Katara!

And Aang finally comprehends- is this…love?

It sticks in his mind, and refuses to let go, calling up old feelings. When Guru Pathik finally tells him to let go of Katara, as they perch on the rocky connection to the heavens and spirits, the image of her face is still there, and this time, he knows he needs to let go. But he can't.

The time came, and here he is, about to accept the unlocking of the last chakra, right in the grasp of the Avatar Spirit, and in awe of the mysteries of Nature. He reminds himself as he prepares to let go of his love reborn, "My actions are for the good of the world." Suddenly, he catches a glimpse of something to the side, a vision, of Katara in danger.

"This is the turning point, Aang. This is where you choose the future."

Aang grasps and apprehends his feeling. His passion for life, his passion for his culture… is not gone. It's still there... And he needs to _act_ on it. Without hesitation, he throws himself off the path to unlimited power and the key to his destiny. And his mind turns dark...

--

--

Aang jerks sharply to reality, and knows, beyond certainty, what he must do. For once, he will take care of his own needs. He will choose his feelings over the world.

"How selfish, Aang. You just can't leave your duty. You need have a reason…"

Ignoring all common sense, and as Guru Pathik's cries echoes in his ears, he leaps off the mountain with haste in a fit of passionate frenzy, in a hurry to follow what his heart tells him, for this time his feelings are going to lead, his passion. And as he springs away into the cosmic night, starting a new chapter, and ending another in his life, he _knows._

_Katara_ is his passion.

And he doesn't look back.

A/N: This...was a wicked prompt. As you could see, I put all my experience as a Kataanger in this chapter. Happy reading.


	6. Spirit

Spirit

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe knew the Avatar Spirit, the embodiment of Nature, very intimately. In fact, it was the human being who possessed the Avatar Spirit she knew. The Spirit itself was a total mystery to her.

What Aang represented made him an icon to the people of the world he saved. He was the bridge to the Spirit World, and mightiest soul in the bending world.

To Katara, he was simply Aang.

She knew he was the Avatar. She knew of the unimaginable power he wielded. And then, she _knew _him. She knew his weaknesses, loves, failures, successes, life story, and his personality sides- even the sappy one. She was the person who knew him the best in the world, this spiritual figure, but still, for the life of her, couldn't figure out this Spirit. No one but he could. But for her, his lover, she didn't need the Spirit. She loved him unconditionally, regardless of who he was, and would do so forever. To her, he wasn't the Avatar, he was Aang. That merely was enough for her.

A/N: I can never stick with the small stuff, huh? Anyways, you can also see that I enjoy omniscient writing; I feel power! Please leave comments, and help a fledgling writer out.


	7. Destiny

A/N: Hello, the majority of the Author's Note is at the beginning this time. Kataang Week 3's prompts were hard to write on, but so well chosen, I think! Inspiration for shippy fics comes when you douse yourself in that ship, and let go of your imagination. Destiny was a huge prompt, and I knew it fit into Kataang somewhere, but didn't know how to write it out. If you haven't noticed yet, (trust me, you will) I have a flair for the dramatic. Therefore, I end Kataang Week 3's enormous prompt with...just read on, and you'll see. I took some time on this one, since I wanted it to be more than a simple draft. I repeat, I am dramatic. I'm explaining too much now, so just read it! Next thing I know, I'll be sobbing and telling the readers I love them all. How sappy.

Destiny

Destiny, as the Avatar who freed the world learned, is absolutely, unquestionably, and wonderfully true. He knew for certain, because his destiny led to him be saviour of the nations. Even better, it led him to find love.

How did Destiny work in Avatar Aang's life? It's quite hard to believe. After all, it couldn't have been a coincidence that he was frozen for exactly a hundred years, waking up at the right place and right time? Sure, they say that it was inevitable that Aang had to face the Fire Lord in battle. Destiny and fate are too overrated, anyways. But, as the Avatar sees it, it couldn't have been anything but destiny that led him to meet Katara.

From the moment when Katara and Aang first looked into each others' eyes, a bond was created. They were close, always, with each other being the link for the other to the positive in life: joy, peace, and hope. They were meant to be from the beginning.

The Gaang survived their scrapes and skirmishes, all trudging toward that moment, when the ultimate conflict would arise. The unexpected and unthinkable happened: Destiny decreed Aang would die. They say love is the greatest force driving the universe. Not minutes later, Katara resurrected him.

And finally when Aang, after tribulations and suffering, stood over the defeated tyrant's body, the world rejoiced, for his destiny was fulfilled; his part was finished. He had met the expectations and destiny of an Avatar: to save the world from destruction. But destiny finished the story of Avatar Aang with one more personal event; one that the hero knew was the best thing his destiny had provided; the meaning to his struggles coming to fruitful reward. A confirmation that was destined to happen from when time began.

The confirmation was on a balcony overlooking the Earth Kingdom's capital city of Ba Sing Se. Under the deep sunset, with the halcyon scene undisturbed by the sounds of the city below, where only the Avatar and his Forever Girl stood, locked in love. As they drew apart and watched the day come to an end, but the enchantment only start on that little terrace, both tranquil in love with thoughts only on each other, the Avatar was content knowing the mutual devotion shared with his cherished girl resting next to him would be sempiternal. Both of them anticipated this as their future; there couldn't be any doubt. For_ this_, his dreams and love..._this_ was his destiny.

A/N: (And it's Canon too!!) Thanks, everyone, for reading all the way to the end. I appreciate people appreciating my work. Do review if you don't have a better use for that moment of reflection that comes after reading a fic. Thanks again.

"There was joy in concentration, and the world afforded an inexhaustible wealth of projects to concentrate on" (107)


End file.
